Guidelines for dummies: Guidelines for living with Transformers
by Forever-in-love-Skyfall
Summary: Annie, Allie, and Janet are in here, and want to know their survival guides when living with Transformers? Read and find out! Rating might change!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

I just wanted to start writing guidelines just for fun and see where this leads. I don't own anything but my OC's.

Things I don't own:

-Transformers= Hasbro's

-Nova/ Alli=HiyaCodey

Enjoy!

Guidelines for living with Transformers Part one!

Rule #1: When I and Knock Out are over for a visit at the Autobot base, it is best to keep Wheelie and 'Out ten feet far away from each other.

(Let's just say that they don't get along.)

(Ever since Wheelie got a habit on humping on her legs.)

(*blegh*)

Rule #2: When watching 21ST Jump Street, it is best not to quote. Even though it's funny.

*When did I get stabbed?! That's awesome! (Me.)

*Let's make a baby! (Janet)

(Sideswipe only response was this: O.o)

*You know what they do to handsome guy like me in prison? It rhymes with GRAPE ~whispers~ it rhymes with grape… (God, Leo!)

*We're like, in the end of "Die Hard" right now, only it's our actual life! (Me during battle.)

(Lennox: Shut up Annie!)

*One particle of Unobtainuim has a nuclear reaction with the flux capacitor –carry the '2' – changing its atomic isotone into a radioactive spider. Fuck you, science! (I think we spend too much time with Wheeljack…)

* I know what you're thinkin': angry, black captain. Well guess what? I'm black, and I worked my ASS off to be the captain. And sometimes, I get a little angry, so suck a dick! (Epps…Calm down…)

*Sir, I know we may look like a couple of lady-killers, but me and my partner will be super professional... (Barricade and Prowl.)

(For a moment I thought Prowl was going to beat the slag out of 'Cade.)

(Instead they just glared at me…hard…)

(-Runs and hides-)

*You look really old. Were you held back? (Me)

No. You look super young, were you held forward? (Knock out)

(-_-')

*Get in the fucking car now! (Jolt)

Not until you ask nicely (Me.)

Please get in the car? (Jolt)

(Are you trying to be mean so you can look cool?)

(Jolt….nooo…)

(And more!)

(But Prowl optics are twitching now…so…I'll stop.)

Rule #3: When at Decepticon base, it is not ok to record Optimus voice challenging Megatron.

(Optimus: At the end of the day, one shall rise and one shall fall!)

(The ground trembles as Megatron roars from the other side of the base.)

(Teehee!)

Rule #4: When you are going out, always give a heads up to your guardian and/or your spark bond.

(Knock Out and Starscream almost turned the whole base upside down.)

(Posted up wanted Poster.)

(Called the Autobot base for a backup.)

(I just went to the store to get fruit punch for the movie night…)

Rule #5: When playing with Annabelle make sure you stay away from Ironhide.

(Come one 'Belle lets draw!)

('Hide: No she can choke with those minuscule crayons!)

(Me: Let's go ride our bikes 'Belle!)

('Hide: Make sure she wears her helmet!)

(Me: Let's go and find daddy!)

("Hide: Girl, are you on a suicide mission?!)

(Me: Ironhide just shut up and shoot!)

(Troll face)

(Teehee!)

Rule #6: When at Wal-Mart with Janet, Leo, Miles, Mikaela and Sam, please do not do the following:

*Place boxes of Condoms at other peoples shopping carts (Leo and Miles!)

*When someone speaks over intercom and you drop to your knee saying "God has spoken!" (Sam)

*Dart around suspiciously while humming the theme from Mission Impossible. (Me.)

*In the auto department, practice your "Madonna look" using different size funnels. (Mikaela XD)

*Test the brushes and combs in cosmetics. (Janet!)

*Play soccer with a group of friends, using the entire store as your playing field. (And because of that, we are not allowed to go back at Wal-Mart...)

(Or at any other Wal-Mart.)

Rule #6: When you need to go see a medic and you live at the Decepticon base, it is best to keep it low and not let Frenzy know.

(He gets real huffy.)

(Ratchet has a smug look all over his face.)

('You trust zee traitor!') (Frenzy)

('I have so much to live for Frenzy!') (Me.)

Rule #7: Never make a twitter account for Soundwave.

(_Wave_Sound_213)

(Create.)

(In matter of seconds, Soundwave already deleted the account.)

(Fragger.)

Rule #8: Just because Megatron likes you, it does not mean he will respect you.

(Come here, fleshy.)

(I have a name.)

(Does it look like I care?)

(You should care.)

(Him: *glare*)

(Me: *Pouts*)

Rule #9: Peter Pan shall not be abandoned! I love Peter!

*Sirs! My brother and I are English Gentlemen! English Gentlemen don't beg! (Sunny and Sides)

* Didst thou ever want to be a Decepticon? (Megatron)

*What would my friends think of me becoming a Decepticon? (Me)

*Oh, the cleverness of me! (Knock Out)

*of course, I did nothing… (Like always) (Me.)

*You did a little. (Wow, thank you Knock Out!) (-_-)

*Oh, the cleverness of you. (This is used quiet a lot at both bases)

*If I were you, I'd give up!'

*If I were you, I'd be ugly! (Used during battle XD)

*All alone…done for.

*Proud and insolence youth! Prepare to meet thy doom!

*You offended reason, sir. (Alli)

* Mhm (Ironhide)

*I should like to offend it with you (Alli)

(Abandon Peter and I will go on a hunger strike!)

Rule #10: Never place a man who had a crush on you in the same room with your Spark Bond.

(Ironhide and Knock Out would not stop glaring at each other.)

(The Atmosphere gets intense.)

Rule #11: Never show The Contagion to Ratchet or to any Medic Bot.

(Ever since Janet brought that movie Ratchet would give out daily check to a random person.)

(I feel sorry for those who go to his office.)

(Me: Achoo)

(Ratchet: Annie, please follow me.)

(Frag!)

Rule #12: When you are about to eat candies and Ratchet notice, please stay close to Alli.

(That girl can seriously yell.)

(I couldn't hear from my right ear for the rest of the week.)

Rule #13: When your spark bond says I love you, never say or do the following:

*Blink uncontrollably and says thank you. (I was a first timer!)

*Smile and say I like you too

*Change the subject (Knock Out really hates that with a passion when I do that.)

Rule #13: When you're out with your Guardian, it is wise to buckle up.

(Starscream being a jerk, thought it was funny to fly upside down when we were arguing.)

(What he didn't know is that I ate a while ago, so I gave him a little surprise.)

(Yup, you guessed it right. He hasn't taken me out since then.)

(I want to fly again.)

( )


	2. Chapter 2

Part two is up next!

I hope you guys are enjoying this, and if not…well I'm sorry I will try and make it funny.

Again I don't own transformers only Hasbro. Alli and Nova belongs to HiyaCodey so credits! Lol

That's it for now!

**Part two**

**Rule #15**: Never ask what accent Ironhide has, he tends to throw a fit.

(What accent is that?)

(I don't have an accent.)

(Then what was that?)

(I don't have a bloody accent!)

**Rule #16**: When women are in 'That time of the month' it is best to stay out of sight and not say anything.

(Sunstreaker being a dumbaft had to learn the hard way.)

(Random chick: Oh my god! You brought the wrong chocolate! You are dead to me!)

(Sunstreaker: You're being irrational so it must be your period talking)

(All I remember is Sunstreaker screaming like a girl and some parts breaking…)

(Ratchet refused to fix him.)

**Rule #17**: Just because I live at the Decepticon base does not mean that I'm a Decepticon!

('Nuff said.)

**Rule #18**: Don't mess with my beanies!

(My precious!)

(Alli: She probably has a gnome living there.)

(Me: Don't start with me, Punk.)

**Rule #19**: I may talk like Ironhide, I may act like Ironhide, but my name is not Anniehide!

(Both sets of twins, Alli, Nova, Breakdown, and *through gritted teeth* Wheeljack)

**Rule #20**: When Wheeljack offers a ride, give him the look.

(It is not normal when he offers a ride.)

(He's usually alone.)

(Wheeljack: Want a lift?)

(Me: something wrong…?)

**Rule #21**: Please do not distract me while I study.

(College is hard)

(But both sets of twins and Jazz have this bad habit to disrupt while I "Study".)

(I go to the Autobot base for a reason.)

(At the Decepticon base, there are too much explosions.)

(Optimus!)

**Rule #22**: It is never a good idea to mix Dayquil with Monster.

(We had a meeting back at the base.)

(I was sick, so Scalpel being a "Doctor" decided to mix Dayquil with Monster.)

(Why? I don't know.)

(Zee Lord vant you to be wide awakez! Drink dis!)

(Let's just say that Starscream and Breakdown stayed away from me for a month.)

("If you *Breakdown* were the hot dog and Starscream were a bun, I would eat you both.")

(I wouldn't stop moving and laughing.)

(XD)

**Rule #23**: Never criticize about Knock Out rims.

(He gets rather huffy about them 'Bad boys' as he likes to call them)

(They look the same to me comparing to any other rims.)

(*'Out gasps* do not say that in front of the sparklings!)

**Rule #24**: Do not quote The Avengers.

(Prowl and First Aid ideas.)

*What are you prepared to do? (Ironhide when he was training me)

-me: More than you can imagine!

*Is everything a joke to you?! (Ironhide)

-Funny things are (Knock Out)

*I think we need a time out (Nova favorite punch line)

* Prime, we need a plan to attack! (Lennox)

-I have a plan: Attack! (Optimus) (He is my new hero now!)

*I thought we were having a moment? (Me)

-I was having a twelve percent moment. (Knock Out)

*I am Sunstreaker, from Cybertron! And I am a burden with a glorious purpose! (Oh shut up Sunny!)

*Don't touch me again! (Sunstreaker.)

-Then don't touch my stuffs! ('Sides)

*you have no idea who you're dealing with.

-Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?

(Will they ever stop arguing?)

*I thought humans were more evolved than this. (Wheeljack)

-Excuse me, did WE go to YOUR planet and blow up stuffs? (Well said, Sam, well said)

*Well, I got his attention. What the hell was step two?

(First Aid and Prowl, you are killing me slowly.)

**Rule #25**: Do not band my Disney movies!

(They are the only thing that brings good childhood memories!)

(Ratchet, Knock Out and SOUNDWAVE)

(It is illogical)

(Your face is illogical!)

**Rule #26**: Do not go to my room! No one is allowed to go to my room without my ok!

**Rule #27**: Narnia does not exist much to our dismay.

(Wheeljack created a portal that would take Alli and me to Narnia.)

(We were anxious to go there!)

(Once when he was done, we jumped in right away without listening to Wheeljack warning)

(We were missing for three days)

(And we were not in Narnia.)

(We were in Megatron's processors)

(We are now scarred for life.)

Xx

That's it for now, if you guys have any ideas and want me to put it here, PM me and I will give you credits :]

Don't forget to review my darlings!

Also I think I'm going to stop updating Hero, I lost my muse. But I will update robot boy and the guidelines!

REVIEW!

-Bre


End file.
